


Come Here

by yet_another_coincidence (orphan_account)



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 Series RPF
Genre: M/M, sad pierre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yet_another_coincidence
Summary: “What’s wrong?” He asked, tilting his head as his eyebrows twitched in concern. Pierre took a shaky breath.“If..” He trailed off and Max could hear how uneven his voice was. “If i don’t win this year… they’re gonna drop me…”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessrosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/gifts).



> FOR EMMA BECAUSE SHE'S A SLUT FOR MAX, SORRY IT'S NOT PORN

It wasn’t often that Max got an evening to himself. Although he didn’t mind, he was starting to miss having time alone. 

He sighed as he collapsed on the sofa, beer in one hand and the book Daniil had recommended him in the other. He wasn’t normally one for reading but Dany had insisted.

It wasn’t until he’d got to the third chapter that the doorbell rang. Max sighed, this time with annoyance, and checked the clock. It was only 8pm but the Dutchman really didn’t fancy having a late night. 

Max stomped to the door, mentally preparing himself for either a very drunk Dan or a slightly pissed off father. Upon opening the door and discovering it was neither of the two men, Max’s eyes grew wide.

Pierre was the last person Max had expected to see. While the two were friends, they certainly weren’t close. Definitely not close enough for the Frenchman to turn up on his doorstep, cheeks tearstained and eyes puffy. 

They stared at each other for a moment before Pierre finally spoke.

“I… I didn’t have anywhere else to go…” Max could barely hear him. The Frenchman shuffled nervously on Max’s doormat. He didn’t say anything, just moving to the side and allowing Pierre into his flat. 

When inside, Pierre stood awkwardly by the door, unsure of what he should do with his hands. Max regarded him for a second.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, tilting his head as his eyebrows twitched in concern. Pierre took a shaky breath.

“If..” He trailed off and Max could hear how uneven his voice was. “If i don’t win this year… they’re gonna drop me…”

Silence came back between them. Although Max had never been in that situation himself, he could certainly sympathise, his father making up for all the pressure Red Bull weren’t putting on him. 

“Come here…” Max sighed, opening his arms. Pierre readily walking into his hug, shaking and burying his face in the crook of Max’s neck. 

Max could feel the Frenchman beginning to fall apart in his arms so he made an effort of moving them into the lounge and onto the sofa as quickly as possible.

Pierre really did do his best not to squash the younger driver, pulling himself away slightly when Max sat down. All he could think was ‘I don’t want to overcrowd him, i don’t want him to hate me’. 

Much to Pierre’s surprise, Max pulled the Frenchman onto his lap. Although Max wasn’t exactly big, he used the slight difference in height he had over Pierre to his advantage. He hooked one arm around the back of Pierre’s knees, the other around his shoulders to bundle the older driver into his chest. 

Pierre was silent at first, not really knowing what to do with his hands. He stuttered for a moment, eyes flicking to Max’s.

“If you want, i can talk to Helmut…” Max suggested. That opened the floodgates again. 

The Frenchman let out a sob, going almost limp in Max’s arms and pressing his head against Max’s shoulder. He shook violently, eyes screwed shut and making the younger driver’s t-shirt wet with tears. Pierre shook his head.

“All i ever wanted…” Max had a hard time understanding him, even thinking that Pierre had slipped into French for a moment. “Was to be independant… now i’m here… with a fucking child telling me everything will be ok and going to help me…”

Max didn’t really have anything to say to that. He just rubbed the Frenchman’s back as Pierre continued to sob. The older driver held on tighter to Max, very nearly digging his nails in as Max started to pet his hair. It wasn’t the way Max had thought his evening would go, but he found himself not minding.

“Sometimes,” Max did his best to sound calming. “Asking for help is ok…” 

Pierre’s said nothing for several minutes but his sobs dissipated into laboured breaths. The Frenchman desperately fought back the urge to whimper.

“Help...me…” His voice was so quiet that Max thought he’d imagined it. Pierre’s breath was hot against his neck. Max sighed, deliberating over what to tell the older driver.

“Would you like to stay the night?” He asked, loosening his hold. Pierre stopped breathing for a second. He leaned back, forcing Max to loosen his arms even more. The Dutchman’s stomach twisted when he saw how tearstained and red Pierre’s cheeks were.

“You’d let me?” His voice sounded full of awe. Max found himself nodding. He knew Pierre lived a fairly long walk away, the both of them having apartments in Milton Keynes. The distance between their homes was partly the reason why Max was so surprised to see Pierre. He knew that both Dan and Carlos lived closer to Pierre than he did. Max was still trying to figure out why Pierre had chosen to see him instead. 

 

Max considered it a small success that he’d been able to calm the Frenchman down, make him have a shower, clothe him and get him comfortable enough to watch TV. 

Pierre was curled up in the opposite end of the sofa to Max’s hugging a cushion to his chest with his still watery eyes gazing at the TV. Max found himself feeling deep worry over the older driver’s mental state. 

It was only then that he noticed that Pierre was shivering, his wet hair chilling him now that the water had cooled. Max cured that his apartment didn’t have a fireplace. 

He nudged the Frenchman’s foot with his own, observing as Pierre tensed up immediately before relaxing somewhat. 

“Come here.”

Pierre gazed at Max for a second before following the instruction. He ended up lying half-on top of the the younger driver, trying not to squash him. 

“I promise you won’t squash me…” Max apparead to read Pierre’s mind. 

Pierre settled with his head on Max’s chest, arms folded and brought close to his body.

“Max?” 

The taller driver hummed in response.

“Do you think i’m pathetic?” Pierre asked, lifting himself up onto his elbows to look Max in the face.

“No!” Came Max’s immediate response. “I just think you’re at a very important crossroads in your career right now and that sometimes all that pressure has to come out….” Max trailed off as Pierre leaned closer. 

Max was caught by surprise when Pierre’s lips brushed against his. First, he reacted on instinct and kissed the Frenchman back. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

“Pierre.” Pierre tried to follow Max’s mouth, leaning in further. “I’m not gonna let you do something you’ll regret later…” Pierre looked down.

“Won’t regret it… just want you…” Pierre’s cheeks went red and it finally hit Max just how vulnerable Pierre was at that moment. 

“I’m not going to sleep with you when you’re like this…” Max murmured, squeezing Pierre’s shoulder.

The Frenchman flicked his eyes up, meeting Max’s eyes for the first time that evening. There was a moment of silence between them before Max understood. He just wanted the physical contact. Max sighed with a nodd, sitting up and watching Pierre start to slide down his torso before the older driver took the hint to move as well. 

Pierre let himself be lead to Max’s room, guided under the covers with Max slipping in after him. Max pulled him against his chest, one arm around his waist and the other in his hair as he whispered comforting things in Dutch into his ear. Pierre made a small satisfied sound.

“Better?” Pierre nodded.

Max knew that how people fell in love was widely disputed. Some believed in love at first sight while others thought that it happened bit by bit. Max preferred to believe that it happened slowly at first, without you even realising it. Just a slight fondness for the other. Then it happened all at once, hitting you like a brick and before you know it, you can think of nothing else. 

Although Pierre would have no idea what it meant. Max couldn’t help whispering how much he loved the Frenchman, how he was going to help him through this and now everything would be ok. Pierre, not understanding anything other than Max’s comforting tones, fell asleep on the Dutchman’s chest.


End file.
